Berburu PR
by Aisu-c0de
Summary: Nesia dan Aussie lupa membuat PR! Ditambah dengan seorang makhluk yang muncul ditengah pencarian jodoh—maksud author PR mereka, sanggupkah mereka mendapat contekan demi keperawanan mereka? ::Fic perdana saya:: No pairing, just..hints.. :: bad summary,R&r?


A/N : AKHIRNYA~~ Niat membuat akun FFn tercapai (?) juga! *terharu* *diinjek* Urm, yoroshiku, senpaaii~ Happy reading~

Warning : Gakuen Hetalia, gaje, garing, no pairings (just hints ;D), OOC (maybe, author paranoid), de el el..

Disclaimer : Andaikan Hetalia itu milik saya... Indonesia pasti sudah tercipta! *ngemis ke bang Hidekaz* *diusir*

Hari yang cerah di World Academy. Segalanya terasa sangat damai, sampai...

"HAH? PR APA'AN?"

Teriakan seorang nation yg ternyata diketahui bernama Indonesia sukses menghancurkan pagi yang damai tersebut.

"Lho? Gimana sih, Nes? Padahal aku mau minta contek kamu..."

Wajah penuh harap Australia kini telah menjadi lesu kembali. Ia menepuk kepalanya frustasi.

"Ya Tuhan, aku lupa! Aduh, gimana ini... udah ketiga kalinya lupa bikin PR... Kalau ketahuan lupa lagi, sama pak Francis bisa-bisa di..." _glek_, Nesia menelan ludah membayangkan _hal-hal_ yang mungkin terjadi padanya.

"Aduh, iya juga ya, kalo diinget-inget...aku juga udah ketigakalinya..."

Kedua nation itu serempak menelan ludah.

_glek_

"Ayo kita berburu contekan sama-sama , Nes!" Aussie mengajak Nesia dengan penuh semangat

"BETUL! Demi keperawa—eh, maksudku keselamatan kita!" kata Nesia dengan berapi-api.

Dan perburuan PR mereka pun dimulai. Satu-persatu siswa mulai mereka datangi dan rayu untuk memberikan contekan.

"Enaknya nanya sapa ya, Nes..." tanya Aussie sambil celingak celinguk.

"Hmm... siapa ya..." Nesia memandang sekeliling sambil ber – hmm – ria. Sampai akhirnya...

"Nei! Met pagi, hehehe..." Nesia menyapa Brunei sambil cengar-cengir, dan Aussie pun mengikutinya. Brunei membalas sapaan itu dengan tatapan curiga. _Kakak ini mau apa, mencurigakan banget._

"Ada apa, Kak..?"

"Gini nih... kakakmu yang imut ini lupa ngerjain pr untuk ketiga kalinya... nah, sebagai adek yang baik—"

"Nggak." Brunei memotong ucapan Nesia dengan tegas.

"Nei, tolong dong.. jangan jahat gitu..." timpal Aussie.

"Iya Nei...Apa kamu nggak kasihan sama kakakmu ini... kalau ketahuan pak Francis, kakakmu diapa-apain gimana?" Tanya Nesia dgn puppy eyes—yang sayangnya nggak mempan ke Brunei sama sekali.

" Pokoknya nggak! Kakak ini, penyakitnya nggak sembuh-sembuh deh. Seharusnya kan kakak jadi teladan buat adek-adeknya, lha kok malah kayak gini blablabla..."

"Kakak itu harusnya malu!Blablabla..."

_Blablabla..._ Brunei pun memulai ceramah panjang lebarnya bagaikan seorang ustadz menasehati muridnya yang telat sholat."Nes, adekmu kapan selesainya nih?" bisik Aussie. Nesia mengangkat pundaknya.

"Wah, jadwal kita padet nih...tinggal aja yuk..." Nesia berbisik. Cowok bermata hijau di sebelahnya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Mereka pun langsung tutup telinga dan mulai mengambil langkah seribu ketika...

_Bruk! _

Nesia menabrak seseorang. "Maaf..." katanya. Ternyata orang yag ditabraknya adalah Japan. Ia mengamati situasi sebentar, lalu bertanya;

"Nesia-san, Aussie-san, Brunei-tan, sebenarnya ada apa kok ribut-ribut?"

"Eh...sebenarnya..." Aussie terlihat agak kesulitan menjelaskan... Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, pertanda ia sedang bingung.

"Huwee...Nihon-san! Sebenarnya, saya lupa mengerjakan PR untuk ketiga kalinya. Saya takut diapa-apain sama pak Francis, jadi minta tolong Brunei..tapi dia jahat sama kakaknya, huhuu..." tanpa _sungkan _sedikitpun Nesia mengadu pada Nihon. Aussie dan Brunei pun swt. Japan terlihat sedikit kebingungan.

"Nesia-san, sebenarnya adik anda itu benar! Sebagai siswa, kita harusnya melakukan kewajiban mengerjakan PR, jangan sampai terlambat,blablabla..."

'_kok...' _ . Tanpa diduga, Japan pun ikut membela Brunei. Mereka terlihat kompak dalam memarahi Nesia. Aussie mencolek Nesia, mereka saling bertatapan. Mereka mengangguk, dan dalam hitungan ketiga, keduanya kabur.

"W-WOI KAK! JANGAN KABUR!"

KRIIIINGGG...

Bel tanda jam masuk berbunyi

"Waktu kita tinggal 30 menit, Nes..." Kata Aussie. Ia sangat bersyukur bahwa pak Antonio tidak mengajar jam ke-1. Katanya sih ia sakit perut gara-gara kebanyakan makan tomat...

"hmm, selanjutnya siapa ya..." Nesia memandang sekeliling. Setelah hampir di-dor oleh 'peluru kedisiplinan' Swiss, hampir makan scone England yang (katanya sih) bergizi dan bagus untuk otak dan lain-lain, Nesia mulai berhati-hati dalam menentukan targetnya.

BRAKK!

Tepat saat itu Malaysia terlihat terengah-engah di depan kelas. "Fuuh, untung masih sempat..." gumamnya. Ia menaruh tas di bangkunya, dan lalu melihat Nesia dan Aussie dengan tatapan curiga. Ia pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"OI! Aussie, Indon...!"

"Sia—eh, Malon! "

"Yo, Malaysia!"

"Kalian ngapain sih?"

"Hmm, kami nyari contekan PR nya pak Francis...OH YA! Lon, kamu udah ngerjain belum? Nyontek dong!" Indonesia langsung meminta contekan dengan bersemangat...namun...Malaysia malah memasang tampang WTF.

"Lay...jangan bilang kamu..." Aussie mulai berkonklusi.

"...pr yang mana sih?" tanya Malaysia dengan tampang (sok) innocent. Backsound pun otomatis berubah menjadi efek petir menyambar.

"Err..kalo gitu... Ikut sama kita nyari PR yuk!" Aussie mengajak Malaysia dgn semangat dan senyum cerah yg entah asalnya darimana.

"Iya deh, Lon! Lebih rame lebih seru..." Kata Nesia dgn gak nyambung.

"Um..Oke lah.."

"Jadi...menurutmu kita minta tolong siapa?" Tanya Aussie

Malaysia tampak berpikir sejenak. Aussie dan Nesia pun menunggu jawaban Malaysia yang tampaknya bisa menyelamatkan mereka dengan tatapan penuh harap. "Aku ada ide bagus!"

"Eh, Apa?" Nesia bertanya dengan semangat '45.

"Chugoku-san aja! Tapi biasanya...ada syaratnya..."

Dengan tatapan maling mereka bertiga serentak memandang Cina , yang langsung otomatis bergidik ngeri. _Ada apa ya, aru... Apa aku dilihatin si monster pipa itu lagi, aru...?_

"Oi, Cina-san!" sapa Aussie dgn penuh semangat.

"Eh,kalian aru... Ada apa, aru?"

"Cina-san, kami minta tolong contekan PR dong..." Malay memohon

"Tapi aru, itu kan nggak boleh aru! Melanggar peraturan!"

...

"Sebagai gantinya, kami beliin boneka H*llo K*tty versi terbaru,deh!" Indonesia menawarkan tanpa pikir panjang.

"EHH? Gitu ya,aru...kalau gitu, boleh deh aru! Nanti beliin yang pake baju biru bunga-bunga ya!" Cina pun menyerahkan bukunya dengan hati mengangguk dengan yakin.

Malaysia menerima buku itu setelah Aussie mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berjalan menjauhi bangku Cina. Nesia tampak tersenyum puas. Namun senyuman itu hilang ketika Malaysia menginjak kakinya.

"ADOW! APA'AN SIH, MALON?"

"LU GILA YA NDON, BONEKA NTU KAN MAHAL! PAKE UANG DAUN APA?"

"Oh, iya ya..." jawab Nesia yang seketika lemas.

"Emang harganya berapa?" Tanya Aussie yang tidak tahu menahu (dan tidak tertarik)

"Terakhir ku-chek, harganya 500 ribu!" kata-kata Malaysia berhasil membuat Aussie ikut lemas.

"Keperawanan itu mahal, lon..." kata Nesia ngelantur.

"Tapi Nes, uang sakuku juga nggak sebanyak itu..."

"Jadi gimana nih, Aussie?"

Mereka bertiga berubah gloomy. Sampai tiba-tiba Nesia mengeluarkan cengirannya yang paling lebar.

"Lu ngapain nyengir, Ndon? Kesambet ya?"

"AKU ADA IDE!"

"Oh ya? Apa itu, Nes?" Aussie pun bersemangat kembali.

"Kita beli produk H*llo K*tty palsu aja! Kan, banyak beredar tuh, di rumahku! Harganya jauh lebih murah lagi!"

"Iya ya Ndon! Wah,kamu jenius!"

Sebenarnya Aussie mengelus dada mendengar hal itu. Di rumahnya, jarang sekali beredar barang palsu. Dan di Indonesia, barang-barang seperti itu dapat ditemukan dengan mudah, terlalu mudah, malah, sampai-sampai kadang bingung, mana yang asli, mana yang palsu. Dan anehnya, Nesia malah bangga.

"Jadi, berapa harganya, Nes?"

"Umm..sekitar seratus ribuan lah...jadi...kita patungan 35 ribuan ya..." kata Nesia sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya

"Nih!" Malaysia mengeluarkan uang 35 ribu. Begitu juga dengan Aussie.

Namun, Nesia tidak kunjung mengeluarkan bagiannya. Dahinya berkerut, dan lalu diiringi dengan cengiran mencurigakan (lagi).

"Hehe...aku lupa kalo kemaren abis belanja VCD anime dan film holl*wood..." Tanpa dibilang pun Aussie tahu kebiasaan Nesia yang suka membeli VCD bajakan.

"GIMANA SIH,NDON? GUE GAK PUNYA UANG LHO!"

Melihat reaksi Malaysia, Nesia pun menoleh pada Aussie dengan puppy face yang sukses membuatnya sedikit...ehm,

"Aussie..."

"A-apa..?"

"Ngutang dong...senen besok kubayar deh..."

Aussie menghela nafas. "Iya deh" katanya sambil membuka dompet. "Nih!" Aussie memberi uang pada Nesia sambil memasang senyum yang menyejukkan hati dan melegakan pernafasan (?). Uh, lupakan yang terakhir, Aussie bukanlah obat asma. "Makasih Aussie, kamu memang sahabat terbaik!" katanya sambil mengambil uang yang disodorkan Australia.

"Oi, kalian, waktu kita tinggal sepuluh menit tuh!" ujar Malaysia sambil melirik jam dinding gambar shinatty-chan (sumbangan china?) yang ada di kelas itu. "Ayo cepet nyalin!"

Indonesia dan Aussie langsung tersadar. Mereka bertiga langsung menyontek PR dari China dengan kecepatan flash. Dan secara ajaib, mereka berhasil selesai tepat saat bel pergantian pelajaran.

"KITA SELAMAT,NESIA!"

"HOREE!KITA MASIH PERAWAN!"

Kata terakhir Indonesia sukses membuat Aussie swt dan semua orang di kelas menoleh curiga. Ironisnya Nesia tidak menyadari hal itu.

Mereka bertiga bergegas kembali ke bangku masing-masing saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Oh, ternyata hanya ketua kelas, England-san. Sepertinya ada pengumuman penting.

"Teman-teman, Francis san tidak mengajar hari ini karena sakit. Jam ke2 sampai ke3 bebas."

Krik.

Nesia, Aussie, dan Malaysia pun beku sesaat. Lalu dengan kompak mereka berteriak,

"APA?"

FIN

A/N : Hyahahaha~ gaje banget yah? Garing lagi.

Oh, iya... Netherenya kemana ya? Kok kelupaan.. *BUAKK!* *babak belur* a-ahahaha ^^''''' anggep aja lagi sakit atau kenapa gitu..*dihajar lagi*

Mohon maafkanlah sang amatiran gagal ini.. *sembah sujud* *diinjek*

R&R please? Nge-review itu nggak berbahaya kok, plus nambah uang—maksudku pahala lagi! *nyengir* *plak*


End file.
